Ever since that night
by meeee-casketty
Summary: Erm, well Ali dared spencer and aria to do somethings, dont know whether to carry this on ? I suck at summaries :/ ITS PURE SMUT GUYS SPARIA SMUT
1. Chapter 1

SPARIA FTWW ! 3

* * *

Aria picked up her curlers and curled the last peice of hair as she watched Spencer look for her clothes, she needed to tell her. Spencer had to know how much Aria wanted her, needed her, loved her. Aria had thought that she had felt the same way, it all started with that stupid dare. They had done it when they were drunk, she shouldnt of said ok, she wished Spencer hadnt said yes and had been persistent. The memory of spencers hands touching her, feeling her, pleasuring her. It still made Aria shiver.

FLASH BACK

Alison sat up and spun the bottle around and watched as it landed on Spencer, she watched how Spencer's face dropped with a look of horror. She did give the worst dares out, she looked at Spencer and then flicked her eyes to Aria. Spencer hated this game, Ali had thought it up, there wasnt a name for it. It was just sexual dares, Ali had always been like that, all the girls had thought it was creepy how she liked to make them do things. Sexual things.

'Aww, Spencer dont worry. Ive thought of one that isnt too bad, I think maybe you'll enjoy it. Go and get your vibrator.'

'Ali, how do you- how do you know I have one ?' Spencer blushed feroshiously as she said this and stared at her floor.

Aria felt a jolt in her stomach, she could feel herself become wet, really wet.

'Spencer my darling, I know all your DIRTY little secrets.' Ali winked as she said it and moved her hand as if to say _go and get it now._

Spencer stood up and shakily reached into her underwear draw, she fumbled around for a bit before pulling out a bright pink vibrator, it was probably twice the size as a real penis. Aria's eyes grew wide as she watched Spencer pick it up, she couldnt help but imagine spencer using it. Spencer shut her draw and then walked back over with the vibrator in her hand, she sat down and lay it on the floor.

'What um- do you want me to do with it?' Spencer asked with a hoarse voice.

'Well your going to take Aria, and use it on her until she cums. Hahaaha and if you dont use it on her im sure I could think of a good punishment, take Aria in you're bathroom. Go... GO'

Alison laughed as she watched the two stand up and walk into the bathroom, Spencer looked at Aria and and gave her the _Im so sorry, are you okay ?_ look and Aria just nodded. They walked into the bathroom and Aria lay down on the white rug, she looked at Spencer and motioned for her to take her shorts off, Spencer did so and admired Aria's midnight blue thong, she slid that off too and placed them with Arias shorts. Aria gasped as she felt Spencers finger run down the middle of her folds, Spencer felt how wet she was and leant across Aria to grab the vibrator.

Aria gasped and watched as Spencer flicked the vibrator on full throttle and placed it near her opening, she holted for a second and looked up at Aria.

'Ready ? I mean I erm I-'

'Spence just go please. Do it'

'Okay, you're so wet.'

'Maybe im enjoying it'

Spencer gasped and moved the vibrator to her and pushed down onto her clit, she moaned loudly and bucked forward. She felt herself get wetter and she watched spencer lustfully and she teased moans out of her , Spencer moved her head closer to Arias pussy and flicked the vibrator off. She closed her mouth over her wet heat and began to suck on her clit, then pushed two fingers into her going faster and faster making Aria moan and scream her name. Spencer felt Aria's walls tighten around her fingers, Aria came hard then watched Spencer lick her juices off her fingers and smile at her. She grabbed Spencers dress and pulled her ontop of her before kissing her rubbing her through her panties.

END FLASHBACK

'Aria, Arrriiiiiaaaaaa, baaaabbbbbbaaaayyyyy'

'Huh, oh I was I cant I love you'

'What?'

'I love you Spencer and I cant do anything about it, I cant stop thinking about that night, the way you touched me, the way we kissed. I crave for your lips onm mine I c-'

Aria stopped talking as she was slammed up her bedroom door, Spencer moved her hair out of the way and started kissing and nibbling her way down Arias neck. Spencer sucked on her pulse point until a mark was left, Aria could feel Spencers hands all over her she bucked her hips against her as Spencer kissed her hard and made her feeling of spncers hands on her heat was unbearable, she tried to push down to get more pressure but it didnt work.

Spencer pulled back suddenly, she pulled Aria away from the her door locked it and then pulled her up, Aria wrapped her legs around Spencers waist and kissed her hard she slowly slipped her hand down Spencers pants and into her panties she rubbed her clit fast as Spencer moaned into her mouth. Spencer dropped Aria onto Arias bed and leant over her before whispering. 'Oh baby I love you too'


	2. Chapter 2

Spencers POV

I was so horny and I needed to release, I'm in love with her and I cant help myself thinking about her. I still remember the last time she slapped my ass, she had said that I looked hot spun me round and slapped my ass. I try and wear those jeans when I go to her house. I looked at myself in the mirror and then decided I should release, I walked over to my bed and pulled down my dress before slipping my fingers down to my heat. I started slowly but gradually started rubbing faster, and faster I imagined it was Aria doing this to me. I heard myself moaning loudly, Screaming her name as I came.  
I lay there panting as I came down from my high, I couldn't stop myself from re-imagining Aria doing that to me. God she was sexy, I stood up and saw a reflection in my mirror that wasn't mine. I spun around and saw Aria staring at me with a deer in a headlights look on her face, I stood there for a while before realizing I was clad in only my underwear. I grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head, then walked over and straightened up my bed.

"Aria, come in. Come sit, sit" I smiled a weary smile and sat across from her, I was frozen still.

Arias POV

"How much did you see? " she asked as she grabbed her can of soda off her besides table and gave me the one next to it, I flicked open the catch and took a gulp the fizzy drink went down my dry through and made my eyes water from temperature of it.

"Well, I um... Saw you touching yourself and I heard you moaning... my name." I carried on drinking so I didn't have to speak, I was so scared, I heard her moaning my name. The way I had moaned her name only hours previously.

"Aria, i...I'm so sorry I just had this dream earlier, it was about us. We did things and I remembered that dare Ali made us do, when I erm used the vibrator on you and gave you..."

"oral" Spencers face blushed as I finished her sentence, I could see the lust in her eyes. I remember that look just after she kissed me, oh god she's so sexy.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I... I know you don't feel the same way. I just, forgot you were coming over and I started doing tha-."

I silencer her rambling with a fire igniting kiss, it started slow and then I felt her hands on my waist pulling me ontop of her so I was straddling her. She moved her lips up to my neck and started nipping and sucking before running her hands up and down my sides, I felt her hands venture up my back and unclasp my bra. She pulled my top off and threw it across the room, as I started unzipping her front zip dress. God she was beautiful, the dress fell to the sides to expose her floral underwear.

Spencers POV

I grabbed her skirt and whipped it down her legs banishing it from the bed and started pulling down my own panties, she watched as if she was enchanted as soon as they were off my legs she had her hands on me. Teasing me she slipped a finger down the middle or my folds and then licked it, it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Then she kissed me. It was the most romantic and intoxicating kiss anyone could ever ask for, I felt her tongue battling with my own for dominance.

Her fingers were on my heat gain, rubbing fast I heard myself moan loudly. She suddenly stopped and looked at me with a devilish smile, I watched as she whipped down my panties and dropped them to the side of the bed. I looked at her as she smiled up at me, before giving me the 'you ready' look I nodded and she started her assult on me. She pushed her middle finger between my folds, and then moved my legs aside to they were spread widely. She moved her mouth onto my heat and started licking and sucking fast and then slow.I felt her tongue enter me, then slipped out again sucking on my clit, my hips bucked upwards and I felt that familiar warmth in my stomach. And then I came, my hips were moving wildly trying to get more pressure.

"ARIA." I screamed her name.  
" .DO- DONT STOP. FUCK GOD."

She kept going until I had fully ran out my high and then picked her lips, the way I had done when I had done this to her savoring the taste. I looked at her and smiled then pulled her up ontop of me, kissed her and then moved my leg to in between hers pushing on her heat and letting her rock onto me, she moaned into the kiss and I massaged her breasts a hand on each. I felt her wetness on my leg then flipped her over and kissed her thighs then bit gently moving higher then sliding my fingers into her wet heat, her walls clenched around my fingers told me she wanted it. Fast.

Arias POV

She slid her fingers in and out of me going faster and faster, every now and again shed spend a few seconds sucking on my clit then pulling back again bringing me closer to my orgasm. She moved fster and faster and I was ready to cum under a minute of this I tried to hold on a little bit longer but it was no use. I came hard and Spencer went even faster then made a 'come here' motion against my G-spot, after this Spencer carried on and I was ready to cum again she was pumping in and out of me and I felt it building up again. She carried on stroking my God-spot and then sucked on my clit again she kept going and I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach.

"Spencer I erm... I think I erm."

"Aria your going to squirt, it's the best feeling ever just trust me and don't force it, okay darling? "

"Yeah okay babe"

Spencer carried on and I felt it building up more and more, it felt so good and as she had said i squirted, I giggled as Spencer dodged her head out of the way and winked at me. She moved back when I had stopped and licked up my juices, she smiled at me.

"It tastes so good, like champagne. So good"

" what, how did you even make me do that? "

She tapped her nose at my question, then ran her two fingers down the middle of my folds. She moved her fingers upto my mouth and told me to open, I did as I was told and she slipped her fingers into my mouth is licked her fingers clean. She was so right it did taste like champagne.

"Spence? "

"yes sweetie?"

"my turn!"


End file.
